


Under Her Wing

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputee Yang, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Mentors, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Reader-Insert, Teacher Yang, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been getting pretty good at training to be a Huntsman, and you have your tutor to thank for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Wing

Your body shook as your instructor walked down, having just finished analyzing the weapon of the student next to you. You readied them as he walked to you. Two, large, shiny silver boxing gloves, each the size of a bowling ball, encompassed and covered your fists. You entered a boxing pose to show him how you'd use said weapon.  
  
"Hm... Good choice for melee." He tilted his head to look at the weapon some more. They were simply shiny silver gloves. There weren't any sort of chambers to suggest it had an alternative mode. "Tell me, have you put any thought into what sort of gun it could be?"  
  
"W-well..." You stammered. To be fair, you _have_ put some thought into a ranged attack, but you decided to explain to him. "Bullets were expensive to upkeep and I doubt the tension with Atlas will let up any time soon, so Dust will also be expensive. So I compromised by installing those Semblance Enablers you gave us into the gloves." You said. The teacher simply chuckled and with a press of a button on his remote, moved the boxing bag that had been fired upon by countless students over to you.  
  
"Why don't you demonstrate then?" He asked. You nodded. Your arms trembled a little, but you remembered the words your tutor gave you. Your arms steadied as you remembered her beauty. Your breathing even calmed. You were ready.  
  
With one punch, you created a force that pulled in the boxing bag, unhooking it onto the latch it was on. You pulled back the arm, as if you were actually pulling the bag. With one punch from you other hand, you created a huge wave of repulsing energy that pushed back the bag so far back it slammed into the wall, creating a loud thud that made some of the younger students jump. You panted a bit as you looked to the teacher for approval.  
  
"Very clever implementing your own Semblance instead of relying on bullets and Dust. But remember, even if you can replenish it in time, Aura is _also_ a finite resource." He patted you on the shoulder. You smiled. This was perhaps the first time that the famous teacher Taiyang Xiao Long had given you praise. Before, he simply criticized you and gave you less than passable grades in your training. You allowed the gloves to transform into an inactive mode: two silver bracelets that fitted around your wrist. Taiyang simply glanced at them. A chill went up your spine as he frowned for a moment, then smiled and moved to the next student. You sighed.

* * *

Once the weapon examinations were done, the class was dismissed. However, before you left, Taiyang pulled you to the side. You feared this would happen from the moment he saw your bracelets. There was no doubt in his mind that you based your weapon off your tutor's weapon.

"So..." Taiyang broke the awkward tension in the air. "My daughter's been teaching you well, huh?" He asked. You nodded with a faint smile. You had heard some rumors regarding Taiyang being overprotective of his two daughters and you worried that he'd castrate you within a heartbeat.

Instead, he just grinned and patted you on the shoulder.

"I think I made a good decision having her teach you. She's actually feeling a lot better than she was a few months ago. I thank you for that." He said.

"You're welcome." You said. You restrained from saying how you enjoyed her presence or how she's beautiful. You just took the compliment as Taiyang left. You walked out of the class as well.

* * *

You walked along the beaches of Patch, counting down the remaining weeks until you graduate from Signal Academy. The system for the academy had changed since Beacon fell to Grimm. Signal was still a combat school for the Huntsmen, but upon graduation, it along with the Patch Island became a headquarters for them. Huntsmen are regularly sent to the main districts of Vale to not only fight Grimm but also take back and rebuild districts long lost to the Grimm, with the eventual goal being to take back Beacon. Your 'initiation', so to speak.

You had at least two weeks, maybe even one more week, before you graduate from Signal, be assigned a team of three other graduates, and be sent off to Vale for your battle. You sighed. When you were younger, you had a desire to be a Huntsman. Not to hunt Grimm or work for other people, but rather for sport. In Vale, there had been sanctioned fight clubs for Huntspeople to practice their skill using the same rules that the Vytal Festival runs on.

Hell, the Vytal Festival was what inspired you to be a Huntsman in the first place. That said, the last Vytal Festival you watched had your nerves still shaking to this day.

**BBBBBZZZZZZZ**

****Your scroll buzzed as you pulled it out. It was a reminder to head to the gym near Signal. You nodded and headed off.

* * *

You arrived at the gym, short of breath, but pretty good on time. You began to have second thoughts on being a Huntsman after what had happened at the festival. You closed your eyes and trembled as you could still remember the lifeless eyes of one of the finalists right after she got dismembered by one of the top students of Beacon.

"Hey, kid." A pat on the back snapped you out of it as you looked at your mentor. She had a soft grin to her face that helped you relax. "Heard you did well on the weapons examination." She said.

"Yeah. I have you to thank." You said. When Beacon fell, Signal sent out a message to any and all people who expressed interest in the academy prior, letting them know that not only are they needed, but that, due to the situation of Vale, that the head staff of Signal might end up drafting people to attend. It was one thing to dream about being a Huntsman, it's another to put it into practice.

To put simply, you sucked as a Huntsman. You held everyone back with your inability to fight and hesitation to move forward after all the tension made between anti-Huntsmen activists and Huntsmen alike. Taiyang took special notice to you and rather than expel you like any other teacher, he instead gave you a tutor: his daughter, Yang Xiao Long.

You remembered Yang from the festival, though you never brought it up in her presence. The first few sessions with her were uneasy, but only because you feared she'd injure you if you stepped out of line, much like what happened to her opponent in the finals. However, the more you hung out with her, the more you saw her to be a far cry from the warrior she was in the festival. She seemed more cool-headed and maybe even a little depressed at times. You figured that she wouldn't hurt you, let alone a fly. Especially with the lack of one of her arms.

That was the elephant you brought up when you became more open to Yang. You didn't ask her much, just how she lost it. She didn't yell at you or get angry like you feared, but rather gave you a story of how she tried to save her friend. Though after you noticed some residual anger when talking about said friend, you never brought up the topic or anything related to it again.

Yang was dressed simply compared to her dress in the festival. A pair of cargo jeans with a bumblebee patch on one of her legs, a tan jacket with one of the sleeves tied up to accommodate to her amputated arm, and an orange shirt underneath the jacket. You hid your face a little as you could feel your cheeks flush red. Yang walked towards a beaten up boxing bag with several stitches sewn across it.

"Alright, just like we did last week." She said. For the past several weeks, your training consisted of boxing. Yang figured this was your strong suit when figuring out what weapons you were good at and noticed your Semblance revolved around using your hands to create gravitational pulls. For this training, you were to punch the bag until either your knuckles bled or Yang told you to stop. "Now, jab!" She shouted.

"One, two! One, two! One, two!" You gave a simple two jabs to the bag, then repeated that for the next five minutes.

"Alright, that's good." Yang said. You stopped and panted. She walked off while you caught your breath. She came back and held at least ten feet of rope. "But your only as good as your weakest arm. For the next five minutes, I want you to hit with your left hand only. To make sure you're not cheating, we're going to tie your right arm behind your back." She said. We? You noticed her missing arm and realized what she meant. You nodded as she gave you the rope. You helped her tie your arm. When you were done, Yang went back and held the bag again. "Go!"

You began striking with your left arm only. You soon began to notice your left arm began to tire within only a few punches. You were about to give up before you saw Yang holding the bag. You hesitated, but you instead looked at her gorgeous body and nice purple eyes. You were sure as hell not going to give up with her watching you. So you went all out, punching the bag with all your might. One. Two. Three. On the fourth punch, you knocked the bag off its rope and it fell.

"Good! You can sto-" Yang tried to tell you but you were in such a determined mood that you had no idea that you could even stop. As you pulled back your arm, your Semblance activated and you pulled in Yang. She would have bumped into you, though you realized that she was about to collide to you before she did. You grabbed her to stop her, then you realized that you were _holding_ her.

"Ah!" You let out a small eep as your size made it so that your head reached Yang's chest. Yang simply chuckled and held you with her arm. You nuzzled your head into her chest and smiled. It was the first time you noticed how warm her body heat was. You felt so relaxed.

"You know... Helping you be a Huntsman... It's taught me something. I'm probably done being a Huntress... but maybe I can help raise a new generation of Huntsmen. I'm gonna ask my dad if I can apply to be a teacher. Thank you..." She said. She let go of you as you did the same for her. She walked over to grab a towel. This was it. You just had to say it.

"Yang... Thank you for mentoring me throughout this year... I..." Your tongue tied itself before you could even admit you love her, let alone that you liked her. However, you became silent when she handed you the towel with a frown.

"..." Yang walked over to a bench and sat down. "I know what you're going to say... And..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but..." You could see her grip her fists a bit before she let them go. "You... Do you remember that friend I told you about?" She asked. You hesitantly nodded. "She... When she ran away after what happened... I was so mad I couldn't even see straight for the first few days. Even though it's been a while since then... I still have these feelings." From there, she didn't need to tell you any more. She already had a love in mind. You frowned. "But hey, I'm pretty sure you're bound to find someone you like!" She playfully punched you in the arm. You lightly chuckled. You looked outside. It was getting dark.

"Best you head back." She said. You nodded, though before you went, you turned to hold her one more time.

"I'm gonna find her, okay Yang? I'll try to find her when I get to Vale. I promise!" You said. You could hear Yang grunt a little before she patted you on the back.

"... Okay." She said.

* * *

Eventually, you graduated from Signal Academy and headed onto a wooden boat that would be bound for Beacon. You turned around to see the teachers and remaining students and Huntsmen waving goodbye to you and the graduates as the boat began to depart the docks. You looked to see one particular person, Yang, as she waved goodbye as well. You smiled and waved back. You definitely knew that the first thing you'd do is find her friend. She took you under her wing when you needed help, so you figured to return the favor.


End file.
